poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Magical Flower Adventure
A Magical Flower Adventure is a fourteenth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot Aikko and the Harmony Force Rangers goes to the Flower Magic World and they discover the place like Mary Bell's homeworld, And Ivan Ooze sends a new Monster to destroy them. A Great Morning and Breakfast/The gang and Mane 10 going out It was a beautiful morning, And Twilight Sparkle and her friends had breakfast. Later, They go out for a stroll around town and hang out at Sugarcube Corner. Florida reading the Mary Bell Book to everyone/The Flower Magic World and Family exist When Twilight and her friends came to see Florida, She read the book of Mary Bell to them. Then, She told them the existence of the Flower Magic World and Family. Bura and Noppo the officers/Having fun in the Flower House Later after hearing the story, Mary Bell and her friends offered to take Twilight and her friends to the Flower House. When they arrive, They've met with Officer Bura and Noppo. At last, The fun at the Flower House begins. Ivan Ooze's new plan/Sending a new monster to attack ???, . Visiting Flower Magic World/Mary Bell's Sisters introduces their family ???, . Telling about Mary Bell did by her past/The note from the Picture Book ???, . Sapphire and Violet Lily making the new Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys ???, . The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys and the others appears ???, . Ms. Sara Bellum's return/The Mayor of Townsville warns the Rangers ???, . Preparing for battle/Taking down Tengooze ???, . Fighting with the Megazord and Dynamo/Tengooze's defeat ???, . The Magic Show in the Stage/Making Pastries ???, . Gathering Magic and Flowers/Flying through the dimensions ???, . Meeting the Flower Magic World again/Aikko and the gang returned to Sunny Bell ???, . Aikko's kind hobbies/The Rangers and the gang's great fun time ???, . Trivia *This episode has a referenced by Floral Magician Mary Bell and the Phoenix Key, Floral Magician Mary Bell Episode 45, and Harmony in Dragon Land from Power Rangers Data Squad episode where the first scene started like says next Sunday. *The episode starts after the opening, Florida reads the Mary Bell Picutre Book with the Rangers, Nadira and the others, Aikko and her friends by the garden. *Bura and Noppo the Police Officers will make their appearance in this episode. *The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys, Professor Utonium, his Son Ken, the Mayor of Townsville, Ms. Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, The Gangreen Gang and the Talking Dog will make their debut in this episode. *Aikko wanted to tell the Harmony Force Rangers she and her friends want to go to the Flower Magic World at Sunday. *With the Note in the Picture Book is written by Florida that Mama Bell reads them that the legend has told. *Masked Osodashi revives Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman as they joins the evil alliance along with him. *Ms. Bellum will return in the episode by her appearance with her full look. *Masked Osodashi, Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman follows them to the Flower Magic World. *Aikko uses her flower magic to teleport the flower house to take in the Flower Magic World. *Jankenman's Mama and Papa, his Grandmother, Aikko's Mama and Papa, her Grandfather and their siblings came to see them. *Sapphire and Violet Lily will make the ingredients to make the new team of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys and named them Bolt, Blaster, Berry, Buzzie, Breezie, Bliss, Barasia, Blanc, Burpy and Bill. *Aikko meets Mary Bell's 15 Sisters for the first time with her team floral magician. *Twilight, Aikko, Jankenman, Janken Force and Floral Princess Force and their friends meets Mama Bell, Papa Bell, Grandpa Bell and Grandma Bell (Mary Bell's Family) for the first time. *Twilight uses Prism Slash for the first time. *Aikko and the sisters of Mary Bell will use their flower magic together by their combinations to make the flower carpet, along with the rangers and their friends and fly around to the Jankenland, Townsville, Humongous Dimension, Equestria, and the Teletubbyland to give the land with Colorful flowers by the world. *Ms. Bellum will became the School Assistant with Dean Cadance along. *Bolt, Blaster, Berry, Buzzie, Breezie, Bliss, Barasia, Blanc, Burpy and Bill become the brothers and sisters with the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys together. Songs #I'm Mary Bell! - English version #A Changeling Can Change - Jankenman #I'm Mary Bell! - Reprise #Wonderful Mary Bell! - English version Transcript *A Magical Flower Adventure (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225